futurehistorywikiaorg_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:Ficha país
} }}}}}}}| Cronología: }}}}}}}|}} }| Equivalente en NLT: }|}} | align="center" colspan="2" style="background:#ccd2d9" | }}|Sello|Escudo de Armas}}}}} | colspan="2" } }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} |}} }| colspan="2" } }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} |}} |} }|Lema: } }| ( }}}}}}}}}} })|}}|}} }| Himno: " }" |}} }| Capital: } |}} }| Ciudad Principal: } |}} }| Otras Ciudades: } |}} }}}}| Idiomas: Oficial: }}}} Otros idiomas: }}}} | }}}}| Idioma: }}}} |}}}} }}}}| Religión: principal: } Otras religiones: }}}} | }| Religión: } |}}}} }}}}| Grupos étnicos: principal: } otras: }}}} | }| Grupo étnico: } |}}}} }| Tipo de gobierno: } }| gobierno: } |}}| }| Gobierno: } |}}}} }| División Administrativa: } |}} }}}}}}}| }}}}}}}}}}|Lista de }}}}}}}}}}es}}} } }}}}}}}}}}}} ( }}}})| }}}}}}}| }}}}}}}}}: }}}}}}} }| }: } |}} }| }}}}}}}}}}|Lista de }}}}s}}} } }}}}}}}}}}}} ( }}}})| }| }}}: } |}} }}}}| }}}}}}}}}}|Lista de }}}}s}}} } }}}}}}}}}}}} ( }}}})}}}| }}}}| }}}}}}: }}}} |}}| }}}}| }}}}: }}}} |}}}} }| Superficie: } } |}} }| Población: } } |}} }| Densidad: } hab/km² |}} }| Establecimiento: } |}} }| Independencia: de } }| declarada: } |}} }| reconocida: } |}} | }| Independencia: } |}}}} }| Anexión: } }| fecha: } |}} | }| Anexión: } |}}}} }| Moneda: } |}} }| ' PIB PPA:' } |}} }| ' PIB Nominal:' } |}} }| Rango IDH: } |}} }| Categoría IDH: } |}} }| Fuerzas Armadas: } } |}} }| Punto Mas Alto: } |}} }| Gentilicio: } |}} }| Dominio de internet: } |}} }| Huso Horario: } |}} }| }: } |}} |} Usage donde campo1, campo2, etc. son los nombre de los campos. Los campos son cualquiera de las palabreas claves que están enmarcadas entre }, además de los siguientes campos: ;Otros campos escondidos u opcionales: * }: país de la nación. Por defecto usa . * }: nombre corto del país (preferiblemente en español). En su defecto toma } y }. * }: Equivalente en nuestra historia, con vínculo a Wikipedia. * }: para la unidad de superficie. Si no se especifica es "km²". * }: para la unidad de población. Por defecto es "habitantes.". Podría utilizarse para anunciar el gentilicio. * }: imagen de la bandera (sólo el nombre del archivo sin el prefijo imagen:). * }: para el ancho de la bandera. Por defecto es 120px cuando se acompaña del escudo o 180px si no. * }: etiqueta bajo la bandera, por defecto es Bandera de }. * }: image of the coat of arms (without image: prefix). * }: for the with of the coat of arms. Defaults to 80px. * }: caption under the coat of arms. Defaults to Coat of Arms of }. * }: image of the location map (without image: prefix). * }: for the with of the location map. Defaults to 220px. * }: caption under the location map. Defaults to Location of }. * }: name of the royal house (or other aditional info for Head of State). No default: won't print if missing. * }: title of the aditional info on Head of State. Defaults to Royal house. * }: se usa para crear un vínculo más gramático entre "Bandera", etc. y el nombre de la nación, por ejemplo para incluir un artículo: |de=del. Por defecto es de. ;Alias: * }, } or }, are aliases for }. ** }, } or }: respectively for }. * }, or }, are aliases for }. ** }, or }: respectively for }. * }: alias for }. * }: alias for }. Uso Completo Simple Categoría:Plantillas